Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{4r - 9}{7} \times \dfrac{10}{7r}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ (4r - 9) \times 10 } { 7 \times 7r}$ $t = \dfrac{40r - 90}{49r}$